Stay Up Late
by Maxwell Alana
Summary: It's a cute songfic I did as a challenge for Shi-chan on the mailing list. I decided to upload it here. Uhm, as a summary, it's in Duo's past, and a new baby has arrived in the orphanage! Please, R+R! ^^;


Title: Stay Up Late  
  
By: Alana Maxwell  
  
Genre: Songfic Challenge  
  
Rating: G  
  
Warnings: EXTREME cuteness. Yes, not my usual, but I feel like I can do it. Hee. ^^;  
  
Disclaimer: "Stay Up Late" by the Talking Heads is not mine. Cute song! ^^ But not mine. x_x; Gundam Wing is not mine either! How I wish I could own them though! ;_;  
  
Pairings: None  
  
Author Note: This is a response to Shi-chan's challenge! I hope you like it. Please comment on it! My very first attempt at cuteness! x_x; Wish me luck.  
  
  
// = song lyrics  
  
// Mommy had. A little baby. //  
// There he is. Fast asleep. //  
  
There was silence in the newly opened nursery room, except for the soft breathing of someone sleeping away. Peeking inbetween the white, wooden crib, a trio of young orphans, namely Solo, Duo, and Trio all watched in a heightening interest. Inside the crib, covered in a rubber ducky blanket, a little baby boy, no more than six months of age, slept with his little thumb stuck in his mouth. The three slightly older boys looked to each other, very curious about the baby, and quite bored at the same time. One should know, three seven-year-old's who were very curious and bored equaled trouble. B-I-G trouble.  
  
// He's just. A little plaything. //  
// Why not. Wake him up? //  
  
Trio, the one who had to stand on his tippy-toes to see the baby, reached out and shook the child's little arm softly. His eyes then looked over to Duo and Solo, who both widened their eyes as if they were going to get in trouble.  
"He's so cute and small and soft, like a doll! And he's not doing anything. Let's play with him!" An innocent, wide smile came to Trio's pale, slightly freckled face. Solo scratched his head, green eyes glancing over to a pair of violet ones. A hand reached out for the braid, and before they all knew it, Duo was yelping in pain. A baby's laugh was heard; for he had a firm grip on Duo's hair, and wasn't about to let it go.  
"OW OW OW OW!" Tears ran down mini-shinigami's face in a hightly animated manner as he squirmed and attempted to pull away from the baby. That only tightened the grip that the baby had on Duo's braid. At least, until Sister Helen came to the rescue!  
"Oh dear," Sister Helen had came to see what the commotion was, and not a second passed when she had entered, when two rushing blurs raced out of the room. This left a teary-eyed Duo struggling to pull away, and the baby, with his hand holding onto the braid very tightly, giggling loudly. A small chuckle escaped her lips as she walked over and calmly detached the baby's hand, finger by finger, off of Duo's hair. Picking up the baby, Sister Helena rubbed Duo's hair gently. "Are you alright? Little Aki loves to pull hair."  
Rubbing his hair, which was still stinging, Duo merely nodded, blinking back more tears. With one eye open, he attempted to glare at the baby, but couldn't after seeing the baby giggle and laugh gleefully. He just smiled halfway and dashed from the room. Seeing Solo and Trio hiding not too far off, he narrowed his eyes, and chased after them. "YOU TWO ARE GONNA GET IT FOR LEAVING ME ALONE!" He shouted insanely, holding his arms wide open, and dashing after the two.  
  
// Cute. Cute. Little baby. //  
// Little feet-feet. Little toes. //  
  
Wiggle, wiggle. Little Aki sat down on the kitchen floor beside Sister Helen. He wiggled his toes, and giggled gleefully without a care in the world. Sister Helen hummed a tune, while preparing dinner for the older children to eat for dinner this evening. Three pairs of shoes came walking in, each holding up a young boy with a look of innocence. Holding their hands out, they all announced in unison. "My hands are clean, Sister Sister!" Turning around, Sister Helen laughed softly, then told them all to go to the kitchen table. All three but Trio left, who walked further into the kitchen.   
"Do you need some help, Sister Sister?" Trio asked quickly, his hands falling to their sides as soon as he had announced that he cleaned them. A hand petted his reddish hair, as a gentle face looked down at the boy and nodded.  
"You can help out with bringing some of the food!" She replied, before turning around and continuing to finish up dinner. Within moments, about thirty plates sat on the counter, steaming with rice, meat, and vegetables.  
  
// Now he's comin' to me. //  
// Crawl across the kitchen floor. //  
  
As Trio returned from the last delivery of the plates, he walked over to grab his own plate. All of a sudden, as his back was turned, Little Aki began crawling in his direction. Small little "goos" and "coos" were heard from him as he approached Trio with energy building. Stopping in his tracks, Trio turned and saw the baby heading in his direction. As Sister Helen went to pick him up, Trio quickly said. "Let me take him to the kitchen to eat! Can you bring my food over, Sister Sister?"  
"Sure, Trio," Sister Helen walked over to Trio, taking his plate. "Be careful, and do not drop him." Even as she disappeared from the kitchen, her eyes verted back as Trio held the baby (who had his little hands gripping onto Trio's shirt) securely, carrying him to the high chair in the dining room.  
  
// Baby, baby, please let me hold him. //  
// I wanna make him stay up all night. //  
// Sister, sister, he's just a plaything. //  
// We wanna make him stay up all night. //  
// Yeah we do. //  
  
~~  
  
// See him drink. From a bottle. //  
  
Bottle held high up in the air, Little Aki drank hungrily from it, holding the bottle almost possessively. Within moments, as most of the children finished eating their food, the baby slapped his hand against his table. He was still hungry! Already prepared, as the child was now starting to eat softened foods, a bowl of very soft, and warm rice was at the table within moments.  
  
// See him eat. From a plate. //  
  
As soon as Sister Helen reached for a spoon, everything would break in total chaos. Finding this as a toy, Little Aki reached for the rice, and began throwing it everywhere. One. Two. Three. Solo. Duo. Trio. SPLAT! Each got a faceful of rice in the face. This certainly wasn't their day, was it? The other children had scattered, avoiding the flying rice, as Sister Helena was hiding behind the high chair.  
  
// Cute. Cute. As a button. //  
  
Finger to his mouth, licking off some rice, Little Aki looked around with wide blue eyes. One couldn't help but sound out an "AWWWW" to his actions. Even though they were covered in mushy rice, Solo, Duo, and Trio couldn't help but smile. The cute actions of a baby were so entrancing at times!  
  
// Don't you wanna make him. Stay up late. //  
// And we're having fun. With no money. //  
  
Each took turns making faces at the baby. As the day grew into night, and Little Aki decided to yawn, Sister Helen made a decision to put the baby to sleep.  
"But he's not tired!" complained Solo.  
"Just a little longgeerrrrrrrr," whined Duo.  
"We'll be good, please?" asked Trio.  
  
// Little smile. On his face. //  
// Don't 'cha love. The little baby. //  
// Don't you wanna make him. Stay up late. //  
  
The baby laughed and wiggled his toes. He nearly fell back from his humor, and Trio was right behind Little Aki, catching him before he hit the floor. Trio wiggled his toes along with the baby, causing not only the baby to laugh, but Solo and Duo as well. Sister Helen no longer was in the room, but had given the boys the order to put the baby to bed about twenty minutes ago. Duo, looking at his own toes, wondered out loud. "I wonder if I was cute as his age .."  
"You probably were trouble, just like you are now!" Solo answered, a grin on his face.  
"HEY! I'm no troublemaker! Well, not too badly!"  
"Like I can believe that!"  
"Hmph! Believe that you think!"  
Clap. Clap. Finding this funny, Little Aki laughed loudly.  
"You two are crazy! Maybe that's why I like you two so much," Trio said with a big smile on his face. "And you both are troublemakers!"   
Glancing at each other, Duo and Solo grinned, then stood up. Approaching Trio, who's grin fell quite quickly, they were about to give him a double noogie when all of a sudden ..  
"What is the baby still doing up now?"  
Freeze. Gulp. Trio looked up, while Duo and Solo turned their heads slowly. In her pajamas, hands on her hips, Sister Helen glared towards the foursome.  
  
// Baby, baby, please let me hold him. //  
// I wanna make him stay up all night. //  
// Sister, sister, he's just a plaything. //  
// We wanna make him stay up all night. //  
// Yeah we do. //  
  
~~  
  
// Here we go (all night long) //  
// Sister, sister (all night long) //  
// In the playpen.. woo .. (all night long) //  
  
"Woo!"  
"Woo?"  
"I mean .. er, whew!"  
Raising an eyebrow, Trio looked at Duo suspiciously. "Why'd you say woo?"  
Duo pointed towards the song lyrics, "Woo! In the playpen!"  
Solo covered his face with his hands, then said, "That's where the baby is!"  
  
// Little baby goes, ha! (all night long) //  
  
"Ha!" And the baby chucked a chewtoy out from the playpen.  
"OW!"  
Trio and Duo snickered loudly. Solo rubbed his head and glared at his two friends. "THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" He shouted out loudly.  
  
// I know you want to leave me ... //  
  
The last straw drawn, Sister Helen had finally sent the trio to bed, and took Little Aki back to the room, so get him to sleep. Ooo. Trouble, trouble! Solo, Duo, and Trio headed towards their room for a mere moment, before they returned from the room, still tempted to stay up late. It was only 9:30 at night! Still early! And they all agreed upon this, even though Solo was skeptical, as he continued to rub his head.   
  
// Why don't. We pretend. //  
// There you go. Little man. //  
  
With a yawn, Sister Helen had finally gotten Little Aki to settle in, in his crib. Little Aki held his bottle, sucking it, his eyes closing slightly. Leaning against the wall, Sister Helen waited for the baby to sleep, until then ..  
  
// Cute. Cute. Why not? //  
// Late at night. Wake him up. //  
  
"ACK! STOP IT! NOOOO!"  
Shove! And Trio would go into the room. Little Aki's eyes popped open, and Sister Helen had a look of great disappointment. She knew that whereever there was Trio, there was also Solo and Duo. "Solo! Duo!" She called out, as she grabbed Trio's hand firmly. "Come on in, now." And with smiling faces, they entered, with six words to say.  
"Can we stay up late tonight?"  
  
// Baby, baby, please let me hold him. //  
// I wanna make him stay up all night. //  
// Sister, sister, he's just a plaything. //  
// We wanna make him stay up all night. //  
// Yeah we do. //  
  
~~  
  
// (all night long) //  
// Sister, sister .. woo .. //  
// (with the television on) //  
// Little baby goes .. poo! (all night long) //  
  
While calming Little Aki down, Solo noticed a distinct smell, and pointed to Duo. "Ewww! Smelly!"  
Eyes widened, Duo shook his head. "Uh-uh! No way! Whoever smelt it delt it!"  
"Whoever denied it supplied it!"  
While Trio watched them both argue, he looked towards the baby. Little Aki's face suddenly began turning red. His eyes widening, Trio backed up towards the two, and pointed with a shaky hand. "Something's wrong with the baby ..."  
This stopped them both. Even as the smell got stronger, none would have suspected until those words were said.  
"POO!"  
"Ewwwww!" The trio covered their noses and whined in unison. The baby, instead, continued to repeat "POO!", while pointing to his diapers. Looking from one to another, they pointed who would change the diaper.  
"Don't look at me!"  
"Sorry! I'm allergic to poo!"  
"Can't smell. Going black. Ugh ..."  
And the dramatic fake fainting was done by Duo. Expecting an award, he was given a hard tug from his braid by a rather annoyed Solo, who sweatdropped as the smell creeped closer.  
  
// Hey, hey baby! (all night long) //  
// And he looks so cute (all night long) //  
// In his little red suit (all night long) //  
  
Finally, changed into a little red suit by Sister Helen, and a night's rest, Little Aki, Solo, Duo, and Trio were all refreshed, happy, and relaxed. But even as the happiness continued, a sadness fell amongst the three. Little Aki was to be adopted on that day. Standing in that nursery, with Little Aki sitting before them, Sister Helen knelt down, and took a picture of the foursome. Trio was knelt down, supporting the baby. Solo was leaning against Trio, grinning broadly. And Duo was giving a double peace sign above them both, smiling greatly. Little Aki was giggling and cooing in his little red suit.  
  
~~  
  
"Ah, the memories ..," Duo sighed as he stared into the picture, after finding it under a great pile of old things he cherished. He smiled. How long had it been? Ten years? Wow, such a long time. Those were the happy times. Stuffing the picture into his pocket, Duo prepared for another mission, his grin broadening as he walked towards his Gundam's hideout.  
  
// Rock on. (all night long) //  
// (all night long) x 3 //  
  
THE END!  



End file.
